Untitled
by Breakmybones
Summary: There’s a new student at the high school that gets along with everyone...except Tohru. Then she's suddenly gone. Is this new student something Kyou should be worried about? If you read, please review!
1. Stranger

**Alright, so I don't know what to name this story, so it's untitled for now. I have eight trillion ideas flying through my head, and I'm going to be working on both this and **_**Here for You **_**at the same time. Oh, and if you have the time to read this, then you probably have the time to leave an itty bitty review, which would be greatly appreciated. 3**

_ She has an amazing smile, _I thought, watching her laugh at Shigure as he was trying to climb a tree to retrieve his newspaper that had been blown away by the harsh wind that was stirring this morning. She leaned on my shoulder, still giggling. Yuki was laughing too… and I couldn't help by smile. Shigure did look like an idiot up there.

Having Tohru as my girlfriend was the best thing I could ever ask for. She would curl into my arms when we watched a movie, or she'd come out of nowhere and hug me, like she hadn't seen me in weeks. She would cup my face and tell me how much I meant to her. It was like I had been broken my whole life, and she just reached right into my chest and touched my heart, repairing it so it'd last forever. I've never even liked a girl. They were too crazy. But Tohru Honda was different. She was crazy in her own cute, adorable and lovable way.

She interrupted my thoughts.

"Kyou, could you go help him?" She looked a bit concerned. I sighed, patting her face once lovingly. I ran to the tree, pushing off the ground and grabbed onto the lowest tree branch, which was well above my head. I lifted myself onto it, thanking my newly worked-on muscles. I continued climbing until I reached the branch with the newspaper. I grabbed it and made my way down, landing on the soft ground with ease.

Shigure grabbed at the newspaper.  
"Yay! My newspaper! Now I can…" he paused. "Oh," he looked disappointed. I looked at him.  
"What's wrong with it?" Shigure smiled guiltily.

"This is last weeks newspaper. I've already read it."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Shigure shrank back.

"…Kyou…you're scaring me…" He whimpered, looking like a small child.

"I SWEAR SHIGURE! GAH!" I stomped off towards the house. Tohru looked concerned as she stood on the porch. Yuki looked bored. Tohru hugged me before I stepped onto the porch. At this spot, she was _almost _as tall as I was.  
"Don't be angry, Kyou," She said lovingly. Her voice made my insides melt.

"I'm sorry," I said. She looked at the clock.

"Looks like it's time to go to school!" She sang. Yuki and I both groaned.

Soon, we were all on our way. I held Tohru's hand as she chirped happily with Yuki about various, dumb, school things. I watched the ground.

"Don't you agree, Kyou?" Her voice echoed through my ears. I looked up.

"What?" I asked. I admit, I had been very out of it.

"Don't you even have the decency to listen to what your girlfriend has to say?" Yuki spat at me.

"Shut up, Yuki, she was talking to you. I was thinking." Yuki scoffed.

"You? Thinking? Funny." I shot him a death glare, but held my temper for Tohru, who looked unhappy that we were arguing. I think she's changed me. She's made me happier. She's made me more patient. She's made me better. We arrived at school minutes later. I rubbed my thumb on her soft hands as she was greeted by her psycho friends. We all talked outside our classroom before school, waiting for the bell.

Tohru was chatting happily. That gorgeous smile was on her face, and I wrapped my left arm around her waist, keeping her close to me. Uo suddenly held up her hand, ceasing all conversation that had been going on.

"Hey, so I heard there's a new student in the class next to ours. He's a looker, too." Her eyes flashed, as she smiled. Hana joined in.

"Yes, he is quite handsome. He is from America, I've heard." I felt Tohru squirm slightly. Just then the bell rang. We filed into our classroom, and the school day went by.

At lunch, Tohru and I sat outside; sharing a lunch she had packed for us.

"There's cod in this," She said, pointing her chopsticks at a round unidentifiable piece of food. I ate it, finding it delectable. Just like all of her cooking. I smiled as I finished the cod. "You like it?" She asked.

"Of course I do," I said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. She giggled, making me smile more. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I said quietly. She nuzzled her face into mine.  
"I love you too, Kyo" she said softly. Her voice was so pure, dripping with something soothing. I bent down, kissing her quickly. She smiled as we parted. There was nothing that would ever make me fall out of love with her. She was perfect for me.

Just then, Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Momiji came from the lunch room, waving to us. Someone else was with them, I just didn't know who. As they got closer, I noticed that the other person must have been the American that Uo had mentioned this morning. I still had my arm around Tohru, who was now stiff as a board and wide-eyed. She looked very uncomfortable. The boy had curly hair, and it was a dirty blonde. He was a little taller than Yuki, which means he was probably my height. He had freckles all over his face, and grey eyes that seemed to be amused. He had a muscled figure, and hell, his body figure really just looked like my own.

Tohru was not moving. She probably wasn't even breathing. I gave her a gentle squeeze. Her eyes did not shrink, but she relaxed a little. Was it him? The group arrived, sitting down in a circle. Tohru squirmed into my side. _Why is she acting like this?_ The boy sat between Uo and Momiji. He was looking at me.

"Well, this is the new kid," Uo announced. I looked at him. I think he had a smirk on his face.  
"He's so cool!" Momiji cheered. The boy smiled at him, then turned to me and Tohru.

"You must be Kyou," He said. "And Tohru." She was suddenly a board against me again.

"I'm Emery Sullivan."

"Where are you from?" I asked. He stretched his arms over his head.

"Massachusetts," he said, leaning back on his long arms. "My pops just got a job here, so I'm stuck here." He looked around. "Much better than my old school, though." Tohru was clutching my shirt right now.

"Miss Honda," Yuki spoke up. "Are you alright?" Tohru's hands were trembling. She only nodded. Emery's smile did not disappear. He was very… sketchy.

Just then, the bell rang. I quickly got up, pulling Tohru along with me. In one swift movement, I had our books in my arm and her waist in my other. I reached the side of the school in minutes.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked. It came out harsher than I meant to.

"I…I don't know what came over me," she said, her voice was very soft. I stroked her face.

"Did he bother you?" She shook her head.

"No, I guess I was just nervous," she said. Her voice stayed soft.

"Nervous around a good looking guy?" I questioned.

"I'm not nervous around you…" she said, followed by a meek smile. I kissed her cheek.  
"I hope not," She hugged me tightly. I told her I had to use the bathroom, and that I'd see her in class soon. As I walked to the bathroom, I saw Emery Sullivan standing outside the door.  
"Hey, Kyou," He said, that smirk on his face.

"Hey…" I said hesitantly.

"Your girlfriend seems nice."

"She didn't even talk."

"I said she _seems_," I rolled my eyes. "So, Momiji told me that you like fighting, martial arts, and shit like that." He said. I nodded. "Well, let's get together and brawl one day, okay?" _This kid's pretty cool, _I thought.  
"Yeah, let's do it." Emery smiled, walking down the hallway and turning the corner.

As I made my way back to the classroom, I suddenly heard shouts. I opened the door. The majority of the students were standing over her, with Hana, Yuki, and Momiji all by her side, fanning her and calling her name. Tohru was on the ground, white as a sheet, her hair matted to her head with sweat.  
"What happened?!" I yelled, crossing the room in long strides. I picked her head up. The teacher was on the phone, calling the nurse to come get her.  
"Forget it," I said, picking Tohru up bridal style. "I'm bringing her down." Before the teacher could interject, I was out the door. I brought her to the nurse, who said she's just fainted, and needed rest. She told me to go back to class. I left the office. _What's wrong with her?_ I wondered. _It had to be associated with how she was acting when Emery was near her… _I shook my head. _There's nothing wrong with him, it's probably something else. _Tohru did worry over stupid things sometimes.


	2. Jitters and Tears

**Second chapter! I just wanted to remind people that I obviously don't own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did. I do, however, own Emery Sullivan, so it's a small victory. **

**zyeIN: Thanks! It's a mystery! You'll have to continue reading to find out :)**

**loco moco coaco: I'm working hard! Got this one up! :D**

**Nivi: thanks a lot! I'm hoping this turns out well!**

**The awesome: thank you! I'm tying my hardest to get more done!**

**Amy: yes, she's a little out of character, but that's to make it more obvious that something's wrong (: thanks for the nice review!**

I walked Tohru home from school, I noticed how she seemed to be in a daze, a trance of some sort. Her eyes sleepily half-closed, and her back slightly slumped. _Was this all because she fainted?_ We reached home, neither of us had said a word to each other. As we got into the house, she excused herself up to her room to nap. When she got halfway up the stairs, I cleared my throat, making her turn around. Her brown hair wisped over her shoulder delicately, as I took in her beautiful looks.

"Tohru, I…Uh, that kid, Sullivan," I said quickly. I watched as her dazed eyes snapped into reality, with a stunned look. I continued. "He's not that bad, you know. I… well, we're gonna hang out, or whatever. Try fighting a little. Is that okay with you?" She did not say anything. This was so unlike her_. Did he bother her this much? Is there something I'm oblivious to? _She nodded her head slowly.

"Its fine," she said, her voice seeming pretty cheerful, but her smile was surrounded by ghost-white flesh. "I don't see why you' have to ask me, though,"

"Because he makes you nervous, I can see it. I'm not blind, Tohru." She blinked back tears.

"He doesn't…" she began, choking on tears that were coming from her eyes. I made a move to come up the stairs, but she thrust her arms over her eyes and wheeled up the stairs.  
"I'm sorry, Kyou! I just need to be alone right now…" and she disappeared behind her door. I walked up the stairs, facing her door. It was locked, and I could hear her soft sobs from behind it. I rested my head on the cool wood.  
It hurt that she was hurting. I hated knowing she was in pain. But even worse, it hurt that she wouldn't tell me why she was hurt; why she was scared. I thought we'd be able to share, to confide in each other when something like this would happen.

"Tohru," I said quietly. I hear her shift on her bed. "Why are you doing this? Your mother wouldn't understand why you're acting like this. I think… I think she'd be disappointed in you, Tohru." Twenty seconds of total silence, then the door opened. Tohru stood there, holding her mother in her hands. I'm sure her eyes were flooding with hurt, but her bangs covered them. She thrust her mother's photograph into my arms, and then shut the door. I heard the lock click.

_What is she doing? What has happened to her? This is not the girl I asked to be my girlfriend… _Kyoko's photograph was all she had, and she had thrown it at me like a used book.

"I love you." I whispered to the door, clutching Kyoko to my chest tightly. I walked to my room. I'm glad that I told her that, before she left.

I found the note on her pillow. I found most of her clothes gone. I found myself crumbling to my knees. And Yuki found me crying. Me. Crying.

_**Dear Kyou,**_

_**I have to leave, and I don't know when I'll be home. I know I haven't been acting like myself lately, and I'm sorry. But I can't tell you why. Maybe someday. I love you Kyou, you've made my life so much more beautiful. But, we can't be together. Please don't hate me. Maybe one day, everything will all work out. **_

_**Love, Tohru.**_

"She left?" Yuki said disbelievingly. I heard the tremors in his voice. All I could do was nod, trying to comprehend that my girlfriend had just left our home, and left me. Yuki reached out, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go to school," he said quietly. "She'll come home when she's ready." I silently lifted myself from the floor, and followed him out of the room, only looking back once.


	3. Gone Away

**Thanks to my reviewers! I'm aiming for a higher number though! Hope you enjoy this!**

**May: haha thanks! And everyone's just too tired to hear her I guess ): And it's okay, candy is amazing (:**

**The Awesomest- Thanks! I'm trying!**

**Candice: Thanks so much!**

**VampCraze1: I'm doing my best! Thanks!**

**  
LEEann: Thank you so much! **

**As much as I wish it were not true, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Eight days can seem like eight years when you're waiting for something. Kazuma used to tell me, _a watched pot never boils. _Maybe I was just impatient. But this was Tohru. She'd never do something like this. She'd never just leave. She wouldn't… she wouldn't break my heart.

I found there was nothing to say, nothing to do. Just to go to school, learn, come home, and sit in my room. And the eight day was the same. I woke up, got ready, and left, not bothering to see if Yuki was following. As I approached the school, I could hear a group of rowdy girls gossiping, though every student could hear them.

"Did you hear?!"

"Yeah! Emery's back in school!"

"YAY! I wonder where he went?"

"Maybe on vacation?"

"No, I saw him at the grocery store a few days ago," one girl stated as I walked by her. "I was going to ask why he hasn't been in school, but then I noticed he was with Tohru Honda…" I froze in place. _Tohru? _The girl continued. "You know, Kyou Sohma's girlfriend?"

"Hey, my friend said she saw them together at the park when she skipped school the other day. Maybe Tohru and Emery have a thing going!"

"But she's Kyou's girlfriend!"

"Haven't you ever heard of cheating?"

"Well, yeah, but how could you cheat on Kyou? He's so good looking!"

"Well, anyway, Emery's back. Tohru too. They've both been gone for the same amount of time…"

I was gone. I was running to the classroom, wind ripping at my watering eyes as I scaled the stairs to our classroom. _She left me! She really went out and was with that bastard! But why? She was so afraid of him… _I reached the classroom, finding it empty, but her bag was on her desk, which meant she really was here. I left the room, looking for her all over the school. I found my search in vain.

As I made my way back to the classroom, I dug my hands in my pockets, and my head hung. _I'm so stupid_ I thought. _What would she do if she saw me anyway? Run away, probably. _Just then, I turned the corner, and I saw her. Her porcelain legs were crossed uneasily, and her arms were crossed. Her hair looked longer than normal, but it was only because her head was tilted up. Her chin was held up by Emery, who kept his face very close to hers. She seemed to be biting her lower lip, and she looked frustrated. He smiled at her deviously.

I felt anger like I had never felt before. My heart dropped into the blazing core of my stomach; a churning sea of fire. In its place was left a swirling black hole. I had been angry before, but now, I was lost in the depths of unbridled rage. I felt a rush of strength.

"Sullivan." I called out threateningly. He looked up, still smiling. Tohru hung her head, refusing to look at me.  
"Hold on, Sohma," he said, smiling wickedly. He turned to her, lifting her head. "Go to class, I'll see you later." She nodded silently, and turned to leave. As she walked away, Emery reached out, giving her butt a small slap. I felt the rage shoot up into my throat. When the door closed, he looked at me.

"You got an explanation?" I hissed through clenched teeth, my hands balled into fists. Emery leaned against the wall casually.

"Yeah," he said, being nonchalant. I was ready to fly at him, to kill him. But before I could react, he held up his hand. His left hand. There was a silver band on it. A… a…wedding ring. _No._

Emery smiled.  
"Yep." He said. _Why?_  
"You're lying." I let my fists loosen, my hands limp at my sides.

"Nope, not even close," Emery's smile refused to die out. I looked around, for an answer, possibly. Nothing.

"Why?" Emery crossed his arms, still leaning on the wall. The hallway was dead silent.

"Tohru never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About her family's rule?"

"What?"

"Well, she should have told you." He sighed. "I'll just tell you, that way you'll back off."

"The Honda family has been doing this forever, along with my family, back in America. It's called Arranged Marriage, I'm sure you've heard of it. Even Kyoko's marriage, arranged. Kyoko swore that it wouldn't happen to Tohru, traditions needed to be changed. But when she died, her grandfather got in touch with my family, and here I am."

My legs felt like jelly. My stomach was no longer a swirling volcano. It was… well, it was empty. Gone. I felt like just falling to my knees. Breaking down and crying. Emery scratched his head, and as if an idea had popped into his mind, his face lit up with realization.

"You know what happened that night?" I felt a rip at my gut.

"Shut up, you bastard!" I yelled, a little too loud. My teacher came out just then, hand on her hip.

"Kyou Sohma, would you like to join the class?" I clenched my fists, and turned away, running down the hallway, leaving her behind, leaving everything behind me. I ran out, and around to the side of the school. I sat on the ground, and began to cry. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, until the lunch bell rang. I shriveled against the side of the school wall, hugging my knees. Some students walked by me, giving me an indifferent glance. And then I saw her. She was alone, Emery was not with her. She was looking around, when she finally spotted me, shrunken into the wall. She began walking over, and I only wished that I could melt into the concrete wall. Finally, she reached when I sat. I did not look at her.

"Kyou?"


	4. Plan

**Chapter Four! Hoorayy!**

**He he he: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**VampCraze1: sorry for the cliff hanger. There's sorta another here, so don't hate me (:**

**Rosalind du Coudroy: Thanks!!**

Some people say never give up without a fight. But, when it was me fighting the inevitable, I was a burning plane. When Tohru stood near me, and I couldn't hold my arms out for her to fall into, and I couldn't kiss the worry from her eyes, there wasn't even anything to fight. There was only emptiness that I felt in my heart.

I've spent my whole life learning to fight, training to be a fighter, to be a winner. But it was worthless when I had fought so hard to get love, and now she stood before me with a wedding ring on her finger.

"Kyou," she said again. I felt... angry. "I didn't have a choice," she said. I looked up at her coldly.  
"Why even bother with me, then?" My words were harsh, I didn't want them to be, but I was feeling like I was just set up to be hurt. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

She shuddered, crossing her arms.

"Kyou, I didn't think it'd happen."

"Well, eventually you did,"

"When he got here."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I love you, and I didn't know what to do and I was hurt, and confused, and I just…"

"Stop," I said, holding up my hand. "I don't really want to hear it." _She was married now. What did it matter anymore?_

"Kyou, please." She clasped her delicate hands together, and it took a lot not to jump up and hug her small body. "I still love you. I'll never stop loving you."

"What does it matter if you love me?" I spat. "You are married, Tohru." I felt like I had to spell the words out for her. "Just forget it. Forget me. Just forget us." I got up, leaving her there to go cry to her _husband_.

I'm just never going to be happy. Shigure said, someday I'd find someone who wanted to be my friend. But he never said anything about meeting someone who'd want to spend her life with me. _And I had thought she was the one. I'm so stupid. _ I was storming through the forest, on my way home. I thought about screaming, shaking my fist at the heavens, or just lying down and dying. I tripped on an unruly branch, something I had not seen as I rushed down the path. I lay on my face for a moment.

_**You know, Kyou, someday you're going to meet some one who truly wants to be your friend, but that won't happen unless you continue training. **_

Shut up, Shigure.

_**Maybe if I meet someone with brain damage.**_

Ha.

_**That's the spirit!**_

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

I reached the house. I made my way to the stairs, not bothering to remove my shoes. Shigure poked his head from his office.  
"Home so soon, Kyou?" He said with a dazed smile. "School isn't even…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, dashing up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door behind me. I was fuming, steaming, on the verge of explosion. I glanced around the room. I could see Tohru on my balcony, hanging up sheets, trying to tell me she was a bad person. I felt her arms slip around me, only a sheet separating us.

_**I wanted to feel secure, and to achieve this, I would do anything. Simply, to treat him as a bad guy………… I'm bad. **_

"You couldn't even be bad if you tried," I mumbled. My bed looked welcoming, but I walked by it, heading out to the balcony. My vision of Tohru was gone, and I stood in what was left behind of my memory. I took a deep breath and blinked back tears, and climbed up onto the roof.

I think I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Yuki was sitting next to me, hugging his knees to his chest.

_**Do you think it'd be the same if I were beside her? You should realize there are some things only you can do! So don't make her cry! Be strong!**_

Why was I hearing all this? It's like the past was coming up. _Maybe I should listen… _Yuki looked over at me.

"Awake, finally?" I propped myself up on my elbows. The sun was starting to go down.

"What do you want?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Nothing. It's over." I turned away from him. _Why was he bothering me?_

"What do you mean?" I curled inwards a little.  
"What do you think it means, stupid rat. It means she's gone, and she's not coming back. You saw her with him."

"Yeah, but-"

"BUT NOTHING." I turned to him explosively. "She was forced, there's nothing I can do."

"Forced? You can just-"

"Arranged."

"Arranged?" I was becoming more and more annoyed, angry, and really hurt.

"Arranged Marriage, you idiot." Yuki was silent. The wind passed over us smoothly like running waters. The sun was just peaking out from over the trees, and soon it was gone, leaving the sky a deep purple and pink. I felt hot tears running down my face.

"Annulment." Yuki said after a long while.  
"What?"

"You heard me, she can file for an annulment." I sighed.  
"She'd never go for it…" I said, lying on my back.

"Kyou, she loves you. Get it through your thick head. You have to convince her before it's too late."

"Too late?" Yuki looked uncomfortable suddenly.

"Just… Just go get on the phone!" He got off the roof. I pondered his words…_Too late? What would happen if I waited? _ I kept thinking about it.

_**You know what happened that night?**_

My mouth went dry.  
"Oh…"


	5. Love you

**Sorry this took soooo long! Don't hate me, please! **

**I'm getting such nice reviews! Thank you so much to everyone supporting this story! (:**

**LEEann: We'll have to wait and see! I'm not even so sure all the way yet! Haha (:**

**May: Don't worry, its… constructive complaining. I accept it (:**

**And I noticed that I've been switching between Kyo and Kyou. It's not on purpose, just bear with me. It's spelled both ways in the manga, so I'm just gonna stick with Kyou, k? **

I sat on the park bench, still dazed, and unbelieving that this actually worked out. As the class emptied to go to lunch, I had taken her aside, and asked her to meet me in the park sometime. She agreed, but couldn't until this Saturday morning, since Emery would be home all week. She said she would tell him she was running errands, and she actually would, since they needed to be done.

I now sat, fidgety and anxious; eager to see her. She was late, which was unlike Tohru. It was 9:30, when we agreed on 9:00. I looked to my right, seeing a young boy walking his dog around. When I looked to my left, I saw her walking towards me. She wore a pale yellow dress, her hair in two braids that swung at her shoulders. She was smiling. And so was I.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, sitting down and patting her tummy. "I was feeling a little sick this morning, but I took some medicine and now I feel much better!"

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. She waved her hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said as I sighed.

"Alright, Tohru. How are you?"

"I'm well. I've been very busy between house chores, and homework, and studying for finals. I'm worried I may not be ready for them…" She said, folding her hands in her lap. She looked very cute.

_I don't think cute can describe Tohru any longer_, I thought_… she's a woman now, and her freedom is being tugged at, along with her innocence. _I shook my head. I wish the memories and the loneliness would just fall out of my head, but when I opened me eyes, she was right there, along with all the hurt that inundated my skull.

She swung her legs back and forth, watching the little boy play with his dog. I think she may have been humming. I looked at her, my head still hung.

"Tohru," I said guiltily. She looked at me, a small smile escaping her lips. "Well, I'm sorry for everything I said to you." She stopped her legs, and leaned forward to match my posture.

"No, Kyou, you had every right to say what you did, it was my entire fault! Right from the start, I really wronged you. I should have the blame! I was lying to you…well by omission, but, lying is lying! And I'm the one you should be angry with! I was afraid, and uh… um… nnn…" She stopped.

"…you okay?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. Tohru let out a frustrated huff.

"I forgot what I was saying…" She said.

I couldn't contain myself. I encircled her with my arms, not caring if anyone saw. She was so adorable, and my love for her was overflowing my head. I held her waist with one arm; the other held her head into my neck. She squeezed my waist tightly. Her familiar breath gave me the butterflies.

"I miss you," her muffled voice said.

"I miss you, too, Hun." I felt like I was going to cry. Eventually we untangled, as much as I didn't want to. She sighed suddenly, and scooted away from me.

"Someone could be watching…" She said solemnly. I stood up suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up as well.

"Then let's go somewhere more private," I said, smiling. The confused look on her face made me smile even more. "Let's go home." I said. Her face lit up like city lights.  
"Oh, Kyou! I'm so excited! Yes, let's go!" She was pulling me towards the house, a huge, goofy grin on her face. I checked over my shoulder as we walked away from the park. There was no one in sight who looked suspicious.

We were walking through the woods, close to the house now. She had not let go of my hands, but I found myself looking down at hers, seeing that ring glinting in the sunlight that fell from the tree tops. She tripped on a root when the house came into view.

"Will you watch where you're going?" I asked her, giving her a playful bonk on the head. She responded with her usual, adorable giggle.

I entered the house first, Tohru right behind me.

"Yuki! Shigure! Get over here!" I called out.

Shigure's voice was first to be heard, (But what else is new?).

"KYOU~! I'm so glad you've finally seen the light and called me by my real name! I should call Aya, or even Hatori!" He entered the room, and might have well have exploded.  
"TOHRU!!" He yelled, throwing himself at her, arms wide open. I rolled my eyes, moving Tohru behind me so that Shigure landed on his face next to us. Despite his red face, which probably hurt a lot, he continued talking from the floor as if it hadn't even happened.

"Tohru! I'm overjoyed to see you! It's been so long! So lonesome, I am, living with two mean boys! The house is just pitiful without you, though we've managed to keep it somewhat clean!" Just then, Yuki stepped in.  
"Ah, Miss Honda?" Tohru shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Yuki," She said smiling. "It's nice to be home. But it's actually no longer Honda, its Sullivan…"

"Oh, I sincerely apologize, Miss… Sullivan." He said, still smiling half-heartedly.

"Actually, Yuki~! It'd be Mrs. Sullivan, anyone can see that~!" Shigure said from his spot on the floor.

"Can it, dog." I snapped. Shigure snickered to himself, and I felt Tohru clamp one of her hands to a piece of my shirt.

Yuki came over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Miss…Tohru. We miss you very much," He said emotionally. _What a girl_, I thought.  
"I miss you all too," She said, scrunching her hand harder on my shirt's fabric. Thank God it wasn't Kagura; she would have ripped it to pieces by now.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've been causing you all," she continued. "I don't mean any of it."

"You could never be a burden on any of us," Yuki said with a smile on his face.  
"Especially not Kyou!" Shigure said from down below. I kicked him, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Tohru and I are going upstairs to talk," I said, pulling her from them. Shigure called out to us as we got halfway up the stairs.

"Don't do perverted things to our little flower, Kyou Kyou! She's a married woman!" A smash was heard, followed by Shigure's moans of pain.  
"Yukiiii," He wined. "Why are you so mean?!"

"Shut up, you moron." Was all Yuki said.

We went into my room. The first thing she noticed was her mother sitting on my bedside table. She ran her fingers over her mother's face, and then placed the picture face down on the table. We both sat on my bed. We were silent for a while, until Tohru finally turned to me.

"Kyou, I love you," she blurted out. I chuckled.  
"And I love you," I responded. She wrapped her arms around me. I held her tightly, never wanting to break this moment. She broke away only for a second. Then before I knew it our lips were crashing into each other. This was unlike any kiss we had shared before: they were all soft pecks, and usually on the cheek or forehead. This kiss was… passionate. And it didn't stop there.

When she had to leave, I walked her to the end of the woods. The sun was going down. We hugged goodbye, and I watched her walk away, to her house. But it didn't feel right. She wasn't supposed to leave. As she disappeared around the corner, I vowed to myself that no matter what, I would get her back where she belonged: in my arms.


	6. News

**I have the rest of the story written, I just need to type it! I'm sorry, don't throw things at me ):**

**Thanks to: LovelyOdette, May, and Vampcraze1 for their reviews!**

I woke up with a start. My body wracked in cold shivers, an ice sweat flooding from my skin. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw it was 4:14. The sky was a navy blue, with the sun's rays barely peaking out behind the treetops. I lay back down, squeezing my eyes shut.

"_Kyou! Let's go!" she gripped my hand, pulling us toward the park swings. Her smile was radiant, and her legs moved effortlessly. As we got closer, I noticed all the swings were broken except for the last one. She let go of my hand, running to the swings. I wanted to run after her, but my legs couldn't run; only walk. It began to snow. _

"_Kyou! You have to hurry!" She called out, sitting on the swing. "Before it's too late!" I couldn't run, but I was getting closer. I could see the snowflakes resting on her hair, on her eyelashes. I was close, only ten or so feet from her. Then, Emery was there by her side, as if he had appeared from the snow. His hand gripped the swing's chain. _

"_Kyou!" She called out. I reached the swings, but they were gone. _

I got up. I'd spent eighteen years sleeping alone, and just one night of holding Tohru made my bed seem way too big. It felt like there was supposed to be someone else in my bed with me. We had talked about the annulment, and she agreed to it, but I think she was afraid of hurting Emery's feelings. _She doesn't even care about her feelings, _I thought. I looked at Kyoko's picture.

"Must be hard for her, hm?" I asked. Kyoko said nothing. I continued, staring out onto the balcony. "She must be so conflicted, trying to find a balance so she could avoid hurting Emery's and my own feelings." _What am I doing?_ I asked myself, placing my face in my hands. _I'm talking to a picture._

_**That…must be lonely.**_

I looked at Kyoko again. She smiled at me. I remembered how angry I was, and how she had called me Jari, since I wouldn't give out my real name. Maybe I was just embarrassed 'cause hers was so close to mine. I reached out my hand, picking Kyoko up.

"You'd know what to do, wouldn't you?" I asked, holding her to my chest.

The first thing I noticed about her on Monday was that she looked pale and unsettled. Her eyes were wide, with big bags underneath them.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, once I got the chance. She glanced around the room. That Yankee and crazy psychic were talking with that rat.

"No," she replied weakly. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked. She tapped her finger on the table.  
"Arisa and Saki are angry with me," she said slowly. She looked like she might cry.

"Why are they angry? What did you do?" She hugged herself.  
"They are angry because I did not tell them about Emery… or you… or anything else…" she paused. "I didn't want to burden them," She said quietly.

"Hey, s'okay, Tohru. I know you didn't mean any harm." I said. I patted her arm.  
"Arisa said that if I were really their friend, I wouldn't keep secrets from them. I-I… I tried to apologize, but they wouldn't accept it." A few tears slipped from her eyes. I was worried she'd start causing a scene right here in class, but the bell rang and the class quickly emptied. She did not begin sobbing. She simply covered her face with her hands.  
"Did you tell anyone? I mean… about…" She asked. I pulled her hands from her face.

"No, of course not." I said, a mild smile on my face. She smiled through her tears.  
"Thank you, Kyou." She whispered.

Between her schedule and Emery's, we ended up having to wait over a month until she could get free to see me outside of school. Today we were at home, sipping tea on the porch. We were talking about graduation, and plans. I didn't know what mine were, and she said Emery wanted her at home. Whenever Tohru was around me, she always looked uneasy. Today, though, she was distracted, and her brain seemed elsewhere.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, finally. She answered me with a light nod and faint smile. "You're not fooling me, ya know…" I said, brushing her hair out from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
"I'm late," she said suddenly.

"What?" I asked. My brain began racing.  
"I… er… I'm not bleeding…" she said. My brain could only produce one answer for what she was talking about, but I didn't want to believe it.

"You're… pregnant…" She burst out in tears. I looked at my hands. "Whose the father?" I whispered. There was a fifty-fifty chance. Either me or him.

"I… I… don't…" She was choking on her words.

"You don't know…"

"No," she sniffed.

_What have I gotten myself into? _ I asked myself. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll… have to tell him that it's his, you know…" She said. "No matter whose it really is…" She couldn't stop crying. I took her hands in my own and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Tohru," I began, my voice as soothing as possible. "I will love you no matter what. No matter whose baby it is. If that baby comes out and has red hair or crimson eyes, he'll hate it. And he'll hate you. He'll leave you both. But I'd be there for you, for you both. Even if your baby has blonde hair, or freckles. I'll love you both no matter what." At this point she was pouring tears.

"Tohru, the annulment is what we need to be happy." I pleaded. "Please, Tohru, the Sohmas have a lot of money, and it's mine too. I can find us our own place, and we can be happy! Tohru, he doesn't love you. Even if he did, he'd never come close to loving you as much as I do. I love you so incredibly much; you're the only thing I ever think of, all I ever want. I was meant to be with you. I was born to love you. Never had I thought that anyone would truly love me, and you proved me wrong, even when you saw my true form: who I really was. Tohru, you belong with me, you know it's true." She kept her head low, her body convulsed with sobs. I stroked her hair.  
"I know it, Kyou," she said quietly and unmoving. "I will always, always love you. But I think sometimes I have to put aside what I know is right and go with what my family wants. So here I am, stuck at a fork in the road…" she couldn't say anymore since she was crying so much. I kissed her head.  
"I understand how you feel, Tohru." I said. "But you know your family. And the only one who sees how amazing you are is your grandfather. He could understand. I've met him, and he knows you're like Kyoko." Tohru looked up at me, her eyes swollen. "He knows it's wrong." I whispered. She rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," she said quietly. I rested my hand on her head.

"And I love you," I said. It was silent.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound that made us both jump. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a gray cell phone.  
"Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Where are you?" He said loudly. She stared at me wide-eyed. I mouthed the words for her to repeat to him.

"I was taking a walk around the park, since I was feeling so cooped up. I didn't realize the time, I'll be home soon." She sighed.  
"Okay, well, hurry home. Bye." He hung up. She closed the phone.  
"I have to go, Kyou!" She said getting up. We kissed goodbye and she ran off, disappearing into the trees. _Hurry home?___I thought. _She is home, you bastard. _


End file.
